texhnolyzefandomcom-20200214-history
ROGUE: 22 Myth
Title Definition MYTH – n., 1: a: a usually traditional story of ostensibly historical events that serves to unfold part of the world view of a people or explain a practice, belief, or natural phenomenon b: parable, allegory; 2: a: a popular belief or tradition that has grown up around something or someone, b: an unfounded or false notion; 3: a person or thing having only an imaginary or unverifiable existence ; 4: the whole body of myths. Synopsis “Mutism” explains the events that occured in Lux while Ichise was on the surface.A battle occurs between the Shapes and the other citizens led by Shinji and Onishi. The Watcher is the only thing left in Lux to protect, and she is the reason for the fight. It results in bloodshed never before seen in the entire history of Lux. Many die on both sides of the fight. When it ends, the Shapes take Ran away with them. From a tower, Kano, called in the movie as the “king of the world” looks on at the carnage. Onishi hears Ran as his “voice of the city”, from inside the Obelisk. Ran asks him to kill her, as she has caused enough trouble as it is. If that is the favor she asks, Onishi complies. We then see a repeat of how Onishi rams his sword into the Obelisk, and how he is killed beyond recognition. When the shots are over, only his Texhnolyzed limbs remain. Ichise goes berserk on the men who kill Onishi, punching all comers with his good arm until one of them shoots at his shoulder. He pleads with his Texhnolyzed arm and leg to work again. And they actually start to work! Something causes controls in Doc’s laboratory to work again, and allows Ichise to use Texhnolyze again. Ichise finishes all the men with his artificial fist. Walking away from the carnage, Ichise meets Kohakura, whose body, like the rest of the Shapes, had stopped operating. Kohakura talks for a while with bitterness about how being a Shape should have made them last forever and such. Using a play on Lux’s original name (Ru9su), he says the “flow 9 state” is now the 9th state of hell. Ichise takes Kohakura’s battery and uses it for himself. Kohakura doesn’t mind. Ichise then walks to the opera house, remembering Ran along the way. He knew he had changed, not because of Texhnolyze, but because of Ran. Did she change, too, when she knew him? He asks a vision of her that appears then leaves. At the opera house, Ichise meets Kano. Kano says things about Teolia — Ran — refusing to be his sister. He says he knows that the surface world is of no consequence anymore. He also says that he just wanted to know what Texhnolyze can really do, and the best way to do it is to sow the seeds of revenge in the people. Kano also says that the ‘Kano’ Ichise sees is not the real Kano; the green-haired man is just the manifestation of the real Kano outside the boundaries of Ichise’s known world. Every thing and every person exists because Kano says so. If Ichise kills him, he would be killing the only sane person left, and that would just emphasize Ichise’s own insanity. Behind Kano, one of the statue’s heads has been replaced with Ran. Only her head remains, reduced to a Shape minus the arms and legs. But she had already closed off her mind; thus for all intents and purposes she is dead. Ichise stopped listening to Kano a long time ago, just staring in supreme anger at what he did to Ran. He pulls back his Texhnolyzed arm, punches Kano and takes off his head. Ichise takes up Ran’s remains and throws it into the waterfall her grandfather was thrown into. He then watches the city from a deserted building. His energy and his Texhnolyze are spent. His Texhnolyzed arm projects a line sketch of one of Ran’s flowers. He smiles faintly at it (the first and only time he smiles), and closes his eyes. Thus, our protagonist dies a slow death. (As if to emphasize the fact that all of this is just one long myth, the series ends with the visuals slowly disappearing, and Ichise’s form fading away. You are left staring at solid purple, then darkness.) Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Final Episode